


Fruits of Training

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: Videl has fallen for her new personal trainer Lazuli and attempts to impress her one more time.
Relationships: Android 18/Videl Satan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fruits of Training

Videl Satan had never felt exhaustion like she did when Lazuli became her trainer. She wasn’t even sure where Dad had found her, but the sharp-eyed blonde woman in the pink track-suit had a body language like ice and seemed to possess an almost natural level of fighting at Budokai levels. Videl wanted to win, and she’d do whatever it took to take that title. But this…this was almost too much.

She was bent over, panting for breath. Sweat pouring down her face onto the mat as she struggled to stay standing. Lazuli had shed her track jacket and looked barely bothered. While Videl was down to her sportswear, her shirt long since discarded. She didn’t get it, she had barely made any improvements in the three months they had been training.

“You giving up already?” Lazuli said, sounding bored as she regarded the younger woman. Honestly, she was impressed in a lot of ways. She had taken this job purely for the money because Mr. Satan wanted to spare no expense for his baby girl and she had very easily and soundly trumped just about every loser that tried. It also helped that she was female, so he was safe from protecting his precious daughter’s innocence, so he thought.

Videl had a remarkable amount of potential, she could sense something great burning underneath…but right now it was the hump to something truly amazing. She had been making progress, slow and steady…but the frustration on her face was clear. Her body was starting to turn into a delicious display of lean, powerful muscle even more so than before.

“N-No…” Videl panted, standing upright as she wiped the sweat off her face and stared at Lazuli with a grit of her teeth. “Let’s…let’s do it again, okay? One more time.” She had the focus and dedication, but it was impossible to show her how far she had gotten with just Lazuli as her opponent, still…she wasn’t going to let her surprisingly capable pupil feel like she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Sure,” Lazuli said, casually getting into her loose fighting stance. That was the infuriating part: She was practically just standing there with her arms slightly raised. Videl would have felt insulted if she didn’t know by now that Lazuli was just fast enough to stop her. “Tell you what: You land a hit on me, and you get a prize.”

That was different, and Videl wasn’t expecting it. She eyed her trainer curiously but tightened her fists with a slight nod. Lazuli curled her fingers at her with a teasing smirk, and that lit a cold flame in Videl’s blue eyes as she bolted forward. Guess she wasn’t so tired, was she?

Lazuli leaned back as the kick went wide, and Videl immediately went into a barrage of punches from her sharp pivot. Lazuli weaved back and forth through her student’s volley of fists, watching as Videl’s expression remained focused and determined. Good. Even though she was worn out from her training, she could still dig deeper.

Videl swiped at her with a left hook that Lazuli blocked and her right jerked in for a sharp punch to the stomach. The impact was solid, they were barely an inch apart as Lazuli stared at her with a slow grin. Videl felt her face heat up in surprise as she stared back. Even embarrassed, the girl would not back down. Lazuli respected that, but her grip was like iron and they were locked together.

Videl had always admired Lazuli the moment she had taken her up as her student. She was beautiful, confident…aloof to everyone, her expressions were like presents alone. Seeing it made her heart slam against her chest even harder and send a trickle of pleasure roll down her spine.

"Think outside the box," She instructed. "Budokai has rules, but the fighters will do everything they can to get a win, you're locked in with an opponent…what do you do?"

Good advice, one she was going to take as she lunged in. Lazuli wasn't sure what she was doing, and the unorthodox move caught her off guard as Videl leaned up and mashed her lips against Lazuli's.

The blonde woman froze in surprise as Videl pressed inward, Lazuli's hands lightened almost immediately as her eyes fluttered in pleasure. She knew what was coming next, she didn't particularly care when Videl's feet shifted and suddenly Lazuli let out a faint yell as she hit the mats from having her footing knocked out from under her. She could have corrected herself, but she was suddenly more interested in seeing where this was going.

Videl felt a pang of surprise and nerves when it worked! Videl moved to mount her immediately. Whatever sense of control she had was completely broken when Lazuli gripped her by the neck and turned her around to settle on top of her, her blue eyes meeting Videl as her fingertips brushed along her throat.

Videl's breath caught, but Lazuli had barely put any pressure on her throat. It was just the action alone that startled her.

"So…" Lazuli purred. "Is that what you're after, Videl?" The woman's face blossomed red as she stared up at Lazuli, who was smiling in amusement. It was so rare to see much more than that sometimes, but there was something different there. Something that made her body burning hot.

"…Yes," Videl admitted after a moment of contemplation. There was no sense lying to Lazuli, especially when she would probably quite literally force it out of her if she wanted to.

"Mm…" Lazuli mused, clicking her tongue as she let her hand roam down her neck slowly, the fingertips brushing across her sports bra was enough to make her shiver. "And what makes you think you're good enough for that, huh?"

"W…What?" Videl said. She didn't know why there was some panic creeping into her heart as Lazuli pulled away, the smirk was playful along her face.  
  
"I need to see double the results by the end of the week, and we have a date." Videl stared at her a moment before the challenge in her eyes burned red hot, and the grin that trailed along her lips was infectious to Lazuli.  
  
"Deal!"


End file.
